Kebahagiaan
by Hairo-Azzurro-Brown
Summary: Aku tak menyangka saat ini akhirnya datang./Aku bahagia melihat kalian berdua bahagia./Karena aku menerima takdir Tuhan./Ai Haibara POV/Pair: Shinichi x Ran, Shiho x Araide/Short/oneshoot/first fic in this fandom/RnR?


Desclaimer : I don't own of Detective Conan, or all of chara in detective Conan.

Pairing : Shinichi x Ran

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, miss typo[s], plot yang kecepatan, gajeness, oneshoot, Hairaba Ai/Shiho Miyano POV, short.

Zurro's note : Don't like just don't read. Happy reading.

**Happiness**

**By:**

**Hairo-Azzurro Brown**

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa saat ini akan datang juga.

Saat dimana, kita mengalahkan organisasi itu, dan saat di mana kau kembali ke tubuhmu semula.

Yah, kau tidak memberitahukan gadis itu bahwa selama ini kau adalah _Conan Edogawa, _bocah yang tinggal seatap denganmu.

Kau memintaku untuk merahasiakan semuanya darinya.

Kau memperkenalkan aku kepada semuanya sebagai asisten detective mu dalam memecahkan kasus entah dimana itu.

Aku bisa melihat raut ketakutan di wajah gadis yang kau cintai itu, bahwa kau telah menjalin hubungan khusus denganku.

Dia hanya menundukan wajahnya, tapi saat ku bisikkan bahwa aku tak ada hubungan apa pun dengan mu, gadis itu tersenyum bahagia.

Kau tau, _Shinichi, _ku pikir dia sedikit mirip dengan kakakku, dan ku rasa aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku cemburu padanya.

Tapi, aku bahagia melihat kalian berdua bahagia.

Aku bahagia melihat kau tersenyum tulus kepadanya, dan aku bahagia saat dia membalas senyummu.

Aku bahagia saat kalian saling mengikrarkan janji kalian, bahwa kalian akan saling mencintai hingga maut memisahkan raga.

Aku tersenyum saat kedua cincin itu sudah di tempatkan di tempatnya.

Aku tersenyum saat aku mendapat buket mawar yang di lemparkan oleh gadismu.

Aku mencintaimu.

Tapi, gadis itu lebih mencintaimu.

Ini bukanlah persoalan mengenai, cinta itu memiliki raga orang yang kita cintai seutuhnya.

Atau mengenai, melepaskan orang yang kita cintai agar dia bahagia.

Tidak.

Kutegaskan sekali lagi, tidak.

Bukan itu persoalannya.

Ini hanya tentang, rasa kemanusian.

Melihat orang lain bahagia, dan kita pun bahagia.

Semuanya seperti, kita hanya perlu berdamai dalam perang untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan kita dan juga kebahagiaan orang lain.

Aku hanya perlu melepaskanmu, agar kalian berdua bahagia.

Agar aku bahagia.

Ini hanya tentang, melihat gadis yang setiap hari selalu berdoa untuk kepulanganmu.

Melihat gadis itu bahagia dan tersenyum senang.

Tuhan, selalu mengatur segalanya.

Kita semua memiliki kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Percayalah, kita semua berhak untuk bahagia.

Walaupun dadaku terasa sesak saat melihat kalian berdua tertawa bersama, tetapi aku selalu berbisik bahwa aku menerima kebahagiaanmu.

Karena aku mencintaimu.

Bahwa aku menerima takdir Tuhan.

Karena aku lebih mencintai Tuhan.

Dan karena aku selalu berharap, kakakku akan sama bahagianya dengan gadismu, _Ran Mouri_.

Ku harapa kalian bahagia.

Selamat atas pernikahannya.

.

"Ya ampun, ma-maaf kan saya Miyano-san. Saya tidak bermaksud," seseorang tiba-tiba berseru kepadaku setelah secangkir cappucino melayang manumpahkan segala cairan kental coklat itu ke bajuku dan sebuah kertas yang telah ku tulis rapi basah bernoda.

"Ya ampun, saya tidak bermaksud," lelaki di depanku membungkuk meminta maaf, "Maaf."

"Hahaha… tidak apa-apa Araide-san," aku berkata sambil tertawa pelan, tiba-tiba saja dia tertegun dan wajah lelaki itu memerah.

"Eh…"

"Ah…"

Dia membungkuk sekali lagi, ku rasa dia melakukannya hanya untuk menyamarkan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Maaf."

Wajahku tiba-tiba memanas, aku ikut membungkuk, "Bukan salah anda, Araide-san."

"Ba-baiklah, sebagai ucapan maaf, saya akan mentraktir anda makan siang. Ba-bagaimana?" lelaki itu bertanya dengan gugup,

"Oh… te-terima kasih," aku membungkuk lagi.

.

Kurasa kau tidak perlu lagi menerima surat ini, _Shinichi_.

Dan kurasa, aku tidak perlu lagi memberikanmu surat ini.

Berbahagia lah.

Karena kurasa, aku juga akan berbahagia.

Yah, kuharap.

.

_**The END**_

Hahaha…. Fic ini saya buat karena saya tidak bisa mempubliskan fic saya yang lain di fandom lain.

Jadi, maaf jika gaje, karena fic ini saya buat dalam keadaan depresi. Makanya isinya full romance.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic xena-nee, yang sudah di hapus.

Maaf, jika banyak typo, gak sempat di edit

Terakhir, _review please._

_Zurro menerima flame, tapi jangan meng flame karena pair._

_Sign,_

_Zurro,_

_Wednesday, March 23, 2011._

_._


End file.
